Bite Me
by TheRandomThinker12
Summary: Sick of not having powers, Finn goes to Marceline to become a vampire, when she refuses, Finn tricks her into biting him. But Finn realizes that he cant do all the things he used to do, and he starts to want blood. Was it right to become one? T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea for a while now. I dont know why no one else did one like this, or if they did they didn't post it, unless I haven't seen it yet. Anyway, this is a short one, like a pick up note in a song. Anyway I know Finn might seem alittle lazy in this, but think, he's thirteen, and teens are _usually_ lazy, so I added that factor. And also this is my "first" facfic, my other one didn't go so well, but I usually do original stories by me, so just read and dont judge it by it's first page. Leave comments and give some ideas too, I might use them.**

**Anyway, please read the first page**

* * *

><p>We find Finn and Jake heading back to their tree fort after an exciting battle. While Jake had only bruises, Finn was covered in bandages, arms, legs, stomach; one of the ears on his hat was torn. Finn was so tired, he could barely walk, but he still managed to get back home. Jake on the other had was so energetic about the fight "…Then I was all like BAM, and you were like SWISH, aw man that was so awesome!" he went on and on, this only made Finn more exhausted, he didn't want to hear what he just did.<p>

When they entered the fort, Finn immediately plopped down on the couch. "Urgh…" he groaned. "What's wrong dude?" Jake inquired. "Look at me! I look like a mummy!" Finn returned then laying back down. "You should save those bandages for Halloween." Jake joked, but Finn didn't find it funny at all. "Why do I always get the most beat up when we fight things?" Finn asked to no one, but Jake answered anyway, "It's because you don't have powers dude. If you had powers you would kick butt!" Jake said kicking his foot in the air to show he'd kick butt. "But, I don't know how to get powers." Finn sighed. Jake sat in front of the couch, "There're probably magic books somewhere around here…"

"You know I don't read things. Remember what happened in the library?" Finn reminded Jake; Jake rolled his eyes, "Whatever man, I'm going to bed." Jake stated as he walked over to the ladder that led upstairs.

_Where would I get powers?... _Finn thought to himself. _I could get powers from wizard village, or maybe Ice King's castle… No I would have to go through all the levels again in wizard village, and Ice King probably secured his hidden cave better now… _Finn thought all the places and all the people he could get powers from. _Marceline! _Finn realized, _She has cool vampire powers, and plus, I don't have to remember anything to use them, no robe, no hand movements, its perfect! _Finn jumped up, but quickly felt pain in his right arm. "I'll go tonight when I know Jake's asleep, then I'll go to Marceline's house, and Jake will never know…" Finn said to himself to assure that he would do what he planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm _really_ sorry for taking so long. I'm not really allowed to use my computer unless it's for homework so yeah, if I don't update soon, it's because I have very little free time.**

**Anyway, I made up the clothes for Finn and Marceline in this chapter, and also Marceline's hair is shorter because in the ep. Go With Me, she shaves half of her head( for whatever reason) so this takes place as her hair grows back. And also if you're wondering why she's fixing her basketball net is because also in the ep. Go With Me, she transforms into that giant tentacle monster and on of the tentalces brakes through the window and brakes the basketball net too.**

**So, I planned this out for a while. And I think I used a word that I dont think is really even a word, but it's probably slang anyway.**

**So enjoy this chapter and I'll update as soon as I have the chance.**

* * *

><p>It's late at night now; with Jake sound asleep, Finn puts on a green sweater and some blue jeans and quietly opens, then closes the door. There was a cool breeze that night; it made his eyes water, so he constantly had to rub his eyes.<p>

As Finn reaches the cave Marceline's house is in, he hears this banging; like someone was building something. Finn continued into the cave, the bangs got louder. They stopped, but then there was the sound of a drill; what was Marceline doing? As he got closer he started to see the light that came from her house.

When he got to her house he went around to the deck; that's where the sounds were coming from. He didn't see her, but he looked up and noticed she was fixing a basketball net. Her hair was in a short ponytail, due to her hair growing back, she was wearing a black jacket that was torn around the neck and at the bottom where the jacket fades into white, blue jeans with a fire design at the bottom of the pant legs, and white sneakers.

"Hey, Marceline, what are you doing?" Finn called up. This startled Marceline, seeing how she almost fell off the roof, even though she could've used her powers to fly.

"Argh…Finn don't scare me like that," Marceline said annoyed, while holding two screws in her mouth, "I've could've swallowed these screws."

"I'm sorry." Finn mumbled, embarrassed.

"So, whatcha come here for?" Marceline asked floating down to where Finn was standing and taking the screws out of her mouth.

"I uh…wanted to….uh…" Finn tried to say but was too nervous to ask. He looked away and started to blush, Marceline noticed this and she was confused, what did he want to ask?

"Finn, what do you want to ask me?" she leaned down so she was about the same height as Finn. "I wanted… to ask you if… you… would…." the last words faded off.

"Finn," she was serious, she said his name so sternly, and that it caused Finn to say his question all at one time.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd bite me so I'd become a vampire and have super cool powers and stuff!" Finn was exhausted, and breathed in and out heavily, his face turning ever so slightly red.

Marceline shot up and stared down at Finn, she showed no emotion.

Finn stopped breathing heavily and went back to normal, "Would…would you-?"

"No." Marceline shot at Finn before he could finish his sentence.

"But…"

"No."

"Can we talk about this?"

"Look, you can sit there," Marceline pointed at the edge of the deck, "until I'm done fixing the basketball net, okay?"

"Uh, okay."

Marceline looked stressed out, her eyes looked like they're always staring at a distance, and she wasn't smiling anymore.

Finn walked over to the edge of the deck and sat there, he looked back at Marceline, she didn't look like she was focused at all, but as if she was just dazed, and was about to drill into her hand if she just messes up one little bit, _Did one question all it take to make Marceline go from happy straight down to sad?... _Finn thought to himself, looking down at himself in the water, listening to the sound of a drill as it slowly fades away…


	3. Chapter 3

Finn sat on the edge of the deck, thinking of what Marceline would do to him. _Would she actually go through with it? Would she just say 'no' and forget about it? Would she yell at him? Would they not be friends anymore? Would she KILL him? _"No, she wouldn't kill me…" Finn whispered to himself, he moved his eyes in a different direction, "but she _did_ almost decapitate me after I put her dad back in the Nightosphere…"

"Yo, Finn," Marceline called from the roof, "I'm done fixing the basketball net, ya wanna go inside?"

"Uh…okay…" _Well she's taking it well…._

Marceline grabbed the rail of the basketball hoop and jumped over it, like a move a skateboarder does on the half pipe.

Once she landed on the ground she opened the back door, looked back, and did the hand motion that says "come on". Finn walked over to the door and closed it behind him, he walked through kitchen and into the living room where Marceline was sitting on the couch, sloutched over, elbows resting on her knees, hands covering her face. The postion that you would do if you did something _really_ bad, and you don't know what to do.

Finn sat down next to her, he was going to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention, but she quickly moved her right hand in front of his, blocking it from touching her. "Don't touch me..." she comanded, she put her hand in the same it was before, and sighed. "Why?..." she asked, hands still covering her face.

"Why..what?.." Finn asked back.

"Why do you what to be one?"

"I-I don't know...I guess I'm just tired of not having any powers. You have powers, Jake has powers, and Princess Bubblegum is super smart, she could make a potion that gives her powers. I feel so left out..."

"Finn, you don't what be a vampire." Marceline removed her hands from her face, but her head still was hanged over.

"Why not?"

"Just trust me..."

Silence...

_This is really awkward..._ Finn thought to himself.

He started leaning over to Marceline until his head laid on her shoulder, he didn't know what else to do.

They stayed like that for a while, Finn got bored and fell asleep, Marceline looked over at him. She grabbed the strap of Finn's backpack and took the back pack off his arms and tossed it over to the oppisite where she was sitting. She then took Finn by the shoulders and laid him down on the same side where his backpack was. _You should smart enough to know that you should never ask me that kind of question, especially when you think of that all of a sudden... What you don't realize is that you won't be able to do all the things you could do before..._

_..._

The next day, Finn woke up to find himself lying on the floor next to the couch. "Argh, my neck is stiff... that sucks... OH CLAM! I fell alseep_!" Wait...was Marceline waiting till I fell asleep to bite me so I wouldn't feel it? Like, was her sadness an act_? Finn put his right hand under his hat to feel his neck, no bite marks, none on the left side either. "Aw, man..." Finn said pouty, "Wait, where _is _Marceline?" He looked around, she wasn't in the living room, he got up, walked through the kitchen, she wasn't there anyway, and opened the back door, there she was, lying on her right side,not facing Finn, with her ax bass behind her . She was asleep. Why would she sleep out here? did she not want to be in the same room? or was she awake longer than Finn and came outside to play the guitar so she wouldn't wake Finn up? _The second one makes more sense... _Finn thought. He walked over to her, and sat next to her head, her right arm moved and grbbed Finn's right knee. Finn blushed, _Well... this is... again awkward... _He concluded.Marceline started to wake up. "Uh... what am I touching?.."

"Well... I'll tell you this, that's not a knee..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... so... I suck at making cute sences (in my opinion). Now, you might not get the last line(if you do you have a good sense of humor, you win a cookie! lul), there's a back story to that. PAY ATTENTION, I SWEAR YOU WON'T GET IT UNLESS YOU HEAR THIS (I'm not yelling here by the way). Okay, so it was on the bus, this girl in the back scooted back on the seat and accidently sat on this guy's knee, she said to the bus diver "I moved back and sat on his knee, and it was <span>really hard,<span> and it hurt!" At that point I say, "That wasn't I knee." Do you get it? so I added that. And have you ever been near a sleeping person and they just start touching you in their sleep?...Yeah me neither...I got kinda lazy at that part. Now enough about me, I ended this chapter with that line because sometimes at the ened on the episodes there are random endings, like in "Go With Me", so yeah.**

**I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Peace out peoples! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"What?"

Marceline had jerked away from Finn out of embarrassment, soon only to lose balance and fall off the edge of the deck into the water. Finn laughed.

"That wasn't funny..." Marceline said, unamused.

"Yeah, it was." Finn said egotistically.

"Whatever."

Marceline climbed back onto the deck, "Let me go change into some dry clothes and I'll be right back." Marceline walked back into the house, Finn was still sitting on the deck. _How do I bring up the subject about turning me into a vampire without causing Marceline to be so indifferent again? I don't want her to hate me. Maybe I can _wear a _costume when Marceline goes out to feed, or maybe I can turn myself into a giant strawberry...no that's too complex... yeah so I'll wear a costume and she'll bite me, I'll tell her that I was dared to wear it all day. That way she won't be mad at me and- _Finn's thoughts were interrupted by water being slashed onto him.

"There, now we're even." Marceline proclaimed humorously.

"Ah! Aw _Maaannnn! _My hat!" He took it off and wrung out the water that was in it.

"Hey, I never knew you were blond, so _that's_ why you're so stupid."

"That's only a stereotype!" Finn acknowledged, rather loudly.

He saw Marceline, she was wearing a gray shirt with a white vest, and cameo pants with brown boots.

"Okay wise guy, then what's 10 x 10?" Marceline asked.

"Uh..._" What was the answer to the 2+2 problem the Guardians asked me?...Oh Yeah! _"4!" Finn shouted mathaticly, big smile on his face.

Marceline stared at him, awestruck. Soon, she stared to chuckle until full out laughing, Finn's smile faded.

"You thought 10 x 10 was _4_?" Marceline said between laughs," It's 100! I know not _all_ stereotypes are true, but now I know one of them is!"

Finn blushed, "Well, I never went to school, what would you expect?" He spazed about.

"Jeez Finn I was just joking with you." Marceline started to become more calm now.

"I'm going home." Finn put on his hat and got up.

"Wow, not only are blonds stupid, but they also can't take a joke about themselves."

Finn started walking toward the back door.

"Aw come on Finn, if you can't laugh at yourself then you shouldn't laugh at all."

Finn opened the door and walked through the kitchen, Marceline starting to follow after him.

"Oh wow Finn you're being serious." Marceline mocked.

_No, this is just a good way to leave then to leave so suddenly. I don't want you to know my plan._

Finn opened the front door, "I'll see ya later Marceline." _A very soon later.  
><em>

"Uh... Okay...see you later, I guess." Finn walked up the hill heading toward the entrance and waved back to Marceline, she waved back, and closed the door.

_Now It's time to change my appearance..._

* * *

><p>Finn came home, it was about to become sunrise. He sneaked through the house, he got up to his bedroom and plopped on the bed. Got under the cover and went to sleep.<p>

The next morning, Jake woke up first, Finn still knocked out as ever. Jake tried to wake him up but that failed and gave up, and went downstairs to make a sandwich.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up mid-afternoon, <em>whoa how long did I sleep? <em>"Aw man I better get ready for my plan." Finn got up, cleaned himself up, and found a gray and black shirt, dark blue jeans, and found a fake earring that Jake wears when he whats to look cool. Something was wrong, his hat had to be taken off. "Man I haven't taken this thing off just because I didn't want to since...forever." He took off his hat and threw it on the bed. He found some black hair die and put some on. He put on black shoes. He looked in a mirror, " Wow, I really look like a goth. _Perfect._"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I was kinda worried about this chapter, first, with the mortal episodes and Heat Signature, it would throw off the story. But just as a refresher, This takes place <em>before<em> those episodes. Second I've been busy with previous homework and that my microsoft word doesn't work (don't ask). Sorry for not updating sooner, but yeah. Luckily though I have school for only two and a half days left. So I'll have free time, even though I'll also have band practices, but I don't think they'll a problem. So yeah. Also if you wish to see my artwork (which is mostly sonic related) it's at deviantart go to SuperBlade9000. Laters my peeps.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here it is! Chapter 5! Okay, before you start reading, I need to say that the paragraphs that are in between the bars show the different "angles" that the characters are in. you'd most likely figure that out already, but I said just in case. And also, I'll be posting pictures that represent the story line on deviantart. My screen name is SuperBlade9000. They're not up yet, but they probably will be with chapter 6. They'll have their own folder so you don't have to look through the gallery.**

**But enough about that, let's get on with the story! :D (Warning: letters or words might be misplaced or disappeared)**

* * *

><p>Finn went down stairs and walked to the door were Jake had left a note. Finn picked it up; it read: <em>Dear Finn, since you were knocked out cold, so I went to hang out with Lady. I don't know what time you woke up, so I can't say when I'll be back. We can hang later, your best buddy, Jake.<em>

"So, Jake's gone." _Okay. Now I have spy on Marceline, follow her still she's in one place, and hope that she finds me. Or maybe I can act like I'm wondering around and don't know where I am. So I have a plan A and B, now I'm ready to go. _And with that last thought, Finn left.

It wasn't as cold as last night, it was a warmer night. Finn ran his way to Marceline's cave, where Marceline was about to leave. He hid behind a large rock nearby so she wouldn't notice him. She walked out of the cave and flew into the sky, once she flew over-head of Finn; he started to run after her.

She flew over a forest; _she probably wants to go into the forest so she can secretly kill her victim._ Finn shivered a little at the thought of Marceline actually _killing _someone, he always saw her as a friendly prankster who loves to rock out.

* * *

><p>While Marceline was flying, she had a feeling someone was following her. She stopped flying and turned around.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn noticed and swiftly reacted by looking like he's lost. <em>I hope Marceline didn't notice me following her. <em>He looked to the left and the right, while slowly walking around, pretending to look disoriented. He had an idea that Marceline probably wasn't buying it, so he even called out, in a different voice of coarse, "Is anybody there?" "This is really starting to creep me out." And other phrases someone would say if they were lost.

* * *

><p>Marceline noticed a lost boy; he was wearing a black and gray stripped shirt, dark blue jeans and had black shoes and hair. He was scared; he didn't know what to do. Marceline chuckled deviously. She flew down to the treetops and sat on one of the branches. She watched over the young boy. As he walked through the forest she jumped branch to branch, making him feel uncomfortable; putting him on edge; teasing him.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn stopped walking; he heard something in the trees. He was actually scared. He walked over to a tree, unknowing that was the tree that Marceline was hiding in. He leaned against the tree. He looked left and right; he wasn't acting.<p>

Marceline had jumped right in front of him, he tried to jump back but he just smashed up against the tree.

"Hey there kid." Marceline said maliciously.

"Uh…uh…" Finn was _really _scared.

"Watcha doing out here all by yourself at this time of night?"

"I-I…."

"Hmmm," she took a closer look at him, "you look like someone I know."

Finn was silent.

"Oh well, it won't matter anyway," her eyes turned red, Finn started to sweat, "since I'm gonna suck the blood outta ya!" And with that Marceline bit into Finn's neck, he was completely still, too shocked to move.

Finn regained consciousness and try to say something before Marceline really _did _kill him.

"I-It's me…..." Finn could barely get the words out of his mouth, "Finn!"

Marceline shot back from him. "W-What?" Her eyes widened. Finn fell to all fours, he was breathing heavily; he put his left had on his neck and took it off to see blood on it.

"Why were you? - wearing that?"

"I was dared to." Finn lied.

"And why are out here?" Marceline still couldn't believe of what she did.

"I was going to see Jake and Lady." He lied again.

"Oh My God Finn! Why didn't you say anything? I'm so sorry!" She clasped her hands over her mouth.

"I was trying to, but it's okay Marceline, it was a mistake."

She looked down, "A horrible mistake," She looked up at him, "Finn I-" she stopped dead in her sentence when she saw Finn. His skin color was just like hers! He couldn't have turned into a vampire, he just couldn't have.

"Uh, Finn… do you feel okay?" Marceline asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Uh, no reason."

"Uh okay, so, I'm going to go see Jake and Lady now." Finn started walking back towards the tree fort.

"Uh, okay, bye…I guess…." _What Have I done?..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so first of all, I'm _really_ sorry, and I mean _really_ sorry that I didn't update sooner. :( I mean, when I was thinking how to start the chapter, I started to get sick.(a summer cold) And camp actually _did _kinda get in the way because I can't work on it in the middle of the day, which is when my mom leaves to go to work, when I use her computer.(I'm pretty sure I said this in a previous chapter but my mom most likely wouldn't let me write a story on her computer, unless it was for a school project, but it's summer so yeah...)**

**Also, please no flames. I'm trying my best. And also, I wont do anymore cliff hangers since there is really no point to them.(I guess that since most TV shows do that that I've done it too...) **

**So yeah... Here's Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>Finn walked back home through the forest, thinking about the cool powers he would have, and how he wouldn't get as beat up as much as he did when he was human.<p>

He soon realized that he could now float, so he wouldn't have to walk home, but instead just fly. "Okay, so how do I do that?... Do I like, think about it? " So he thought about floating, _Float, float, _but it didn't work. "Aw, man, I thought for sure that would work." He sighed and looked down, he was already ten feet off the ground. "Oh...I guess it just takes a while for a beginner."

He flew high above the tree tops, viewing all of Ooo, "This is so cool!" He did a corkscrew, "Niicce!" He flew as fast as he could to the tree fort. He faced up word, and put his hands behind his back, imitating a lounging position. He whistled, seeming it was nothing, but he didn't pay any attention and slammed right into the tree.

"Ahhh!" Finn screamed as he fell through the roof of the fort. He fell next to his bed on his back, rather then on the bed itself, which would have been better...

He sat up, hands on his back, "Note, to self, pay attention where you're going."He got up, he looked over to his bed, his old clothes were still there, apparently Jake still wasn't home yet to notice he was gone. He took off the clothes he was wearing back into his old clothes. He put on his hat and turned to see himself in the mirror, he frowned. It didn't feel..._right_. It was too colorful. _But these are my regular clothes, and I never had a problem with them before._ He took them back off and put the striped shirt and jeans back on. He felt better. He looked in the mirror again, it felt more normal. _Hmmm...I wonder why these feel better..._

"Finn! You wake yet!" Jake called from below.

"Huh?" Finn turned around. Jake was climbing up the ladder.

"You wa- Woah! Dude, why you wearing _that_?"

Finn looked at his outfit, "I..wanted to wear something different."

"Okay dude, what ever you say. Hey, wait, dude you look pale."

"I've always been pale. You know that."

"Yeah, but you look even paler. And," Jake sniffed the air,"something smells off."

"What do you mean?"

Jake sniffed around the room. Soon the sent led him to Finn. "Dude it's you."

"What, did I step in something?" Which couldn't have happened since he _flew_ home.

"No. We all have a personal sent, and yours doesn't smell like usual, because it usually smells of adolescence, but now..."

"What? What does it smell like now?"

"That's just it, I can't identify the smell."

Finn started to get nervous, he didn't think ahead to hide it from Jake.

Jake got closer,"Do you feel okay?" he felt Finn's head,"Man, you're really cold! Don't you feel that?"

"Stop touching me." Finn slapped Jake's hand away from his head.

"I only touched you once. Is it so wrong to worry about my buddy?"

"If it involves you touching me."

"No, come on, seriously." Jake tried to put his hand back on Finn's head, but Finn backed away,"I'm fine Jake, just stop touching me!"

Jake got closer, really annoyed with Finn's sudden attitude, and tried to grab him.

"I told you, I'M FINE!" Finn put his right hand out in a pushing action, Jake grabbed hold on his hat, then a force so strong came out of Finn's hand that it pushed Jake back against a wall, hat still in hand.

"Woah..." Finn looked at his hand in amazement,"how did I do that?"

"Urgh..." Jake tried to get up, he sat against the wall, he looked up at Finn, shocked. "Finn, what happened to you! Your hair is black, and you have powers!" He got up and threw Finn's hat on the ground. "Tell me what you did right now!"

Finn's attention went from his hand to Jake, he got angry,"You want to know what I did? I was sick, and tired of _ALWAYS_ getting banged up the most in a fight! So I thought, 'How could I get powers?', and realized the best option was Marceline,"Finn's eyes started to glow red," so I went to ask her to bite me."

"But-" Jake tried to get out.

"BUT, of coarse she wouldn't do it by choice. So I disguised myself to look like this, and went out when she went out to feed. I let her find me, and pretended to be so scared that she wouldn't know it was me, and to let her think that I was so scared that I couldn't tell her it was me once I DID tell her. So that way, she wouldn't hate me for making her bite me, and that I would have super cool vampire powers, so I could be the one that caused other to be banged up badly. SO JAKE, THAT'S WHAT I DID!" Finn had a big malicious smile on his face.

"Why would you do something like that? I know it sucks to get beat up a lot, but isn't that the thrill of being in a fight? Knowing that you _could _get beat up, but then to show that you could take the pain and show how strong you can be?And how could you do that to Marceline? Okay, I _get_ that you wouldn't want her to hate you, but did you think about her? She most likely feels guilty that she bit you, _HER FRIEND, _and will never forgive herself. Vampires might be super scary, but they still got feelings Finn! The world doesn't revolve around just you!"

Finn felt sadness and anger, and guiltiness, and started to think about Marceline, but anger and another emotion of selfishness overtook him. He became furious, and just started to yell.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU, OR ANYONE ELSE THINKS! I DID WHAT I DID! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE POWERLESS! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!" As he yelled, he rose in the air, red streaks of lighting started to surround him.

He shot a red energy beam at Jake, Jake dodged it by jumping down to a lower level of the fort to hide.

Finn realized Jake was gone and lowered back down to the floor facing the opposite direction Jake had ran, the lightning faded away and his eyes returned to normal.

He sat looking at the wall, knees tucked to his chest. He put his head down, he closed his eyes and didn't speak another word.

He fell asleep in that position.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the end of chapter six(my personal favorite so far). To explain the ending of the chapter, it isn't a cliffhanger, it's more like one of those ending that fade out to black. Like in most movies right? So yeah.<strong>

**Fun Fact(that's not really that important...): This chapter has the most characters out of them all (as in letters).  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg Finally! - is what most(all) of you are probably thinking**. **And I absolutely agree with you, it's my fault and I take full responsibility for it. I was gonna post this on the 4th but I had to be in a parade cause I'm in marching band. Then I was gonna post it on my birthday as a birthday gift to you, but you know...BIRTHDAY! TIME TO PARTY! and all that stuff. And here comes the fun part, I broke my computer's screen! Isn't that Funny? (no) yeah I accidentally knocked it off a ledge, a high ledge, and the screen broke. That was _wonderful..._**

**_Anyway..._ This has to be a good chapter due to the lateness. I really hope this was worth the wait. I seems _every time _I upload a chapter, something happens to get in my way. It's an _omen..._ _**

**Anyway (again) here's chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>Finn woke up with a sore neck and aching back. "Argh," he moaned as got up from the floor, he looked around the room, dazed, and he had no idea what happened last night. He looked at the floor for a while, his mind was blank, but his thoughts were still going on inside his head, he just didn't acknowledge it at the time. When his thoughts finally reached his brain, he remembered what happened.<p>

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU, OR ANYONE ELSE THINKS! I DID WHAT I DID! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE POWERLESS! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!"_

Finn shook his head trying to get the thought out. He immediately remembered that Jake went downstairs to avoid him. Finn got up and climbed down the ladder, not realizing that he could've just floated down.

"Jake," Finn called out, "I'm sorry man, I don't know what came over me." Finn looked around the room, he found Jake on the couch asleep with a wooden stake in his hand. Finn gasped, would his own friend kill him for his own safety?

"Jake?"

Jake hastily woke up, stake clenched tightly in hand. "Ah, who, what, where?" He stabbed randomly at the air, eyes still closed.

"Jake."

He opened his eyes, "Oh, Finn you scared me."

"Why do you have that in your hand?"

Jake looked at the stake, "Uh… _Protection?_..."

"Oh yeah, protection from _what?" _

"Look, with how you acted last night, why wouldn't I protect myself?"

"Uh," Finn alleged sarcastically, "Because I'm your best friend. And I would never hurt you."

"Well you sure did last night." Jake threw the stake aside. He got up and walked straight pass Finn, like he wasn't even there. He headed towards the door. "I'm going outside to get some air. This room has too much _HATE _going on in here."

Jake slammed the door on the way out.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Finn rushed to the door and opened it and ran outside, but once he took two or three steps his arms started to sting, his face got blisters all over. He looked down, his feet were melting!

"Oh, crud! Jake!" Finn screamed in his high pitched cracked voice.

Jake Turned around, "Wah? - Finn!" Jake ran back to Finn, jumped and tackled him down back into the fort.

"What were to doing, trying to kill yourself?" Jake got off Finn.

"No, I was trying to get to you."

"Did you forget that vampires die in the sunlight?"

"Maybe…"

Finn stood up, he dusted off his clothes. "Well what will I do for the whole day? It's not like I can go outside."

"You should've thought about that before you became a vampire," Jake pointed at Finn to make his point. He crossed his arms, "_still can't believe you did that…" _He whispered under his breath.

"Look, I'm gonna go see Choose Goose and see if he has any umbrellas or something. I'll be back at noon."

"Why noon? It doesn't take that long to go to Choose Goose's shop and come back."

"Well, I was going to the Candy Kingdom and talk to PB."

"Well… okay, but don't tell her I'm a vampire."

"Fine, see ya at noon." And with that he left.

"Uh see ya…" Finn finally got out.

Finn went back and sat on the couch. What was he supposed to do between now and later? He sat there for a few minutes, he tried to think but he got a headache. He stopped thinking, but his headache wouldn't leave, not only that, but he also started to feel sick to his stomach.

Finn wrapped his arms around his stomach and squeezed his stomach, trying to stop this feeling; it didn't work. What was this feeling? It seemed to be a mixture of hunger and illness, it was all so strange, and the headache, what was happening to him?

Finn ran to the refrigerator and grabbed the first thing he saw, which was Jake's piece of apple pie from Tree Trunks. He devoured it in a single moment. It didn't work, he still felt the mixed feeling. He started o eat anything he saw in the refrigerator, one by one; nothing worked. He got so frustrated he slammed the fridge door so remorselessly that it ricocheted off the wall and fell on the ground, though Finn got out of the way beforehand.

The impact of the fridge to the floor was so loud that it woke up Beemo.

"Finn? What are you doing?"

Finn shot back to Beemo, defiantly not in the mood to listen to what he had to say. His eyes glowed red, Beemo started to short out, "Wha-?" he shut down.

Finn stormed upstairs. Once up there, he looked for blankets and sheets; to cover up the windows; allowing no sun to come through.

His plan would begin once Jake came back….

* * *

><p>...It is now noon, and as Jake promised, he had come back with an umbrella.<p>

He entered the darkened fort, the environment was menacing, where was Finn?

"Uh… Finn? You in here?" Jake spoke with caution, he couldn't see anything. He felt around for a table to put the umbrella on. Once he found one, he left the umbrella on it and turned around. He felt around again, he stumbled upon something metallic, it was Beemo.

"Beemo, hey, hey Beemo, wake up." He shook him, but he didn't wake up. He turned Beemo around and removed the back panel and pressed the recover button. He turned him back over, slowly but surely, Beemo came back on.

"Beemo, what happened?"

Beemo didn't pay attention to the question, "Jake behind you!"

He looked over his shoulder as a figure with glowing red eyes leaped at him. It collided with him. It pinned him down by his arms, it's glowing eyes starring soullessly at him.

"_Hi Jake…" _

That voice….It was Finn!

"Finn what are you doing? Let go of me!"

"_I can't do that Jake…"_

"Well why in the heck not?"

"…_I need to feed…" _He bit into Jake's neck, blood gushed out into Finn's mouth.

Jake passed out…

Once Finn finished drinking most of Jake's blood, he stopped. He got off of Jake and stood up to his left, he wiped off any extra blood that was on his mouth.

"You're still my friend Jake, so I didn't kill you, though, you will be very weak for a while." He looked over to the table with the umbrella on it, he went over and took it.

Beemo got up from behind Jake, "F-Finn how could you!"

Finn looked over to Beemo, annoyed. He took his right index-finger and shot a little laser out of it at him. Beemo shut down again, with critical damage.

Finn opened the front door, opened the umbrella, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the way I picture the ending to this chapter is that when the door slams(closes) behind him it goes straight to black one second after. You know what I mean? So, here's the chapter that starts the bloodiness of the story, and the reason why the story is T rated. <strong>

**So, since my computer's broken, I have to wait till I get a new one, cause I'm using my grandparent's computer again. But I got $200 for my B-day, so yeah.**

**I might take a while to upload chpt. 8 so just hang in there. I believe in y'all! Peace!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I am soooo sorry peoples. Before you flame, please just complain to me with private messaging rather than everyone else seeing it too. I've been so neglectful of this account, I've been busy w/ Marching band, school, Visions (just this thing I do every other Wednesday), and all this crap. If I didn't have a life I would've _been_ had this uploaded. But with Marching Band being over and my school stress is down, I think things will get better... Hopefully... ._.**

**Anyway, please enjoy Chpt. 8. * Send any complaints to me. All will be answered*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's now the late afternoon. It's been four hours since Finn sucked Jake's blood. No one else knows about that "event" but Finn, Jake, and Beemo. But Jake's passed out, Beemo's shut down and Finn's nowhere to be found…<p>

"Crap, crap, crap! What do I do?" Marceline paced back and forth, she was extremely anxious. Was Finn really a vampire? Last time she saw him, she couldn't tell if he became paler, or if that was just his regular skin tone, since he was already pretty pale. She stopped and tried to think, but her thoughts were so shuffled that she couldn't think straight. She sat on the couch, leaned back, and covered her eyes, in an attempt to gather her thoughts. Just then, someone was knocking on the door, though not interested to who it was, she walked over to see anyway. But before she could even open the door, Princess Bubblegum had swung the door open.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?" she questioned, loudly.

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW; YOU TURNED FINN!"

Marceline was shot down by that statement, all consciousness left her, and then at once it all came back to her.

"Hey, listen, I didn't want to do that!"

"Oh yeah right, how does one _accidentally _bite someone?" She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, but that's pretty much how it went down. He died his hair, and didn't have his hat on and I thought-"

"Wait, why wouldn't he wear his hat, and dye his hair?" PB had said rather calmer than her previous _statements_.

"He told me it was for a bet he had with Jake."

"Jake didn't assert me about a bet."

"What?"

"He was over at my castle earlier; that's when he told me of what you did, and later he left."

"Have you seen him since then?" Marceline questioned, she started to think that something might have happened to him.

"No, he left after he told me and I haven't seen him since then."

Marceline couldn't handle the anxiety of this anymore, "Step aside Bonnie!" she pushed PB out the way as she ran out of her house.

"Where are you going?" exclaimed PB.

"To check up on something."

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the tree fort... Now dark outside...<strong>

Marceline flew to the front door and tried to open it, but it was locked, "Come on!" she flew up to a window, it was covered, "Oh My G-" She flew back down to the door, and transformed into her giant bat form and kicked down the door. She turned backed to normal and flew inside the house. It was really dark inside, but she adjusted to it. She looked around, there was no one here... Until there was a moan that came from the living room, she flew out of the treasure room and into the living room. She couldn't pin point where the sound had come from, until she heard it again. She walked to where it came from, and she found this... "Object" on the floor. She flipped it over, "Jake!" He was barely conscious and was very pale. She looked on the left side of his neck, bite marks! "Jake! Jake, say something!" She shook him, he didn't respond.

"Please Jake, wake up," tears started to form in her eyes. Just then Jake eventually started to wake up.

"Jake...?"

"Wha- what happened...?"

Marceline then hugged Jake, which was something she rarely did, but she was just so glad that Jake regained slight consciousness.

"Marceline? Why are you here...?" Jake had said trying to pull away from Marceline.

She then stopped hugging Jake, "There's not enough time to explain, you've lost a lot of blood and I need to get you to a hospital."

"Where's Finn...?"

Marceline stared at the woozy Jake, feeling quite remorseful since the state that Jake was in was somewhat her fault. "Finn isn't here right now...look I need to get you to the hospital, pronto."

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Marceline took the wounded Jake to the Candy Kingdom, that was the nearest place that she could think of that had a hospital. As she walked through the kingdom with Jake in her hands, all the candy people that she passed gasped and hid. They whispered to each other, "What do you think happened?", "I don't know.", "Did she kill him?", "I knew it was only a matter of time." Marceline looked at the candy people, seeing how no one trusted her, they were too afraid to even be near her; thinking that if they did, they'd have the same fate as Jake. Once she arrived at the doors of the Candy Castle, she pushed them open, and the slam of the doors hitting the wall caused some of the candy people in the building to turn around in fright and startled the others. Princess Bubblegum, who had arrived earlier, had come down the stairs.

"What's with all the ruckus down here?" She had questioned everyone.

She then noticed Marceline at the front door with the wounded Jake, "No you didn't..."

"What?"

"First you turn Finn...then you suck Jake's blood...WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I DIDN'T DO THIS!"

"Banana Guards, seize Marceline the Vampire Queen!" Princess Bubblegum ordered the Guards at the front door.

"And Jake, your highness?" One asked.

PB looked over to Peppermint Butler, "Peppermint Butler, please take Jake to the nursery."

"Yes, M'lady." He walked over to Marceline and swiftly took Jake from her grasp.

"No, stop!" Marceline tried to go after him but the Banana Guards took hold of her before she could do anything. "Come with us miss."

"Who are you calling MISS?" She struggled, but couldn't break free of their grip. The two threw her out of the Kingdom, Marceline landed on her back, but she quickly got back up and tried to run back inside, but the Guards closed the gate. She pounded her fist against it, "DARN IT!" she then tried to fly over the wall. As she got over, one of the Gumball Guardians came into animation and stopped her from going any further, she tried to go over it but it caught her in its hand.

"Let me go!"

"I cannot let you pass under strict orders from Princess Bubblegum."

"Fine, just let me down!"

It let her down at the front gate then stood back up and froze like a statue. Now there was no way she could get in the kingdom even if she went around a different way, the other Guardian would just block that way. She just wanted to explain what happened. At the thought of the previous events, she fell to her knees and then onto all fours. She get so frustrated at herself and felt so much remorse at the same time, she clenched her hand into a fist and pounded it against the ground, "ARGH! THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT!" Tears began to fall.

She didn't want anyone to see her like this, so she quickly got up and flew away from the Candy Kingdom and went straight back home.

* * *

><p><strong>At Marceline's cave...<strong>

Marceline opened the front door to her house, and immediately slammed it behind her. She went through the living room and the kitchen; she opened the back door and slammed that one behind her as well. She sat on the back deck with her knees tucked to her chest and her head down. She kept quiet, she didn't even try to think, just absolute silence.

"Marceline...?"

Her head shot up.

"Where are you?"

She got up and looked around.

_That voice... is it really him...? The one who caused all of this...?_

She turned around, and standing at the back door, was no other than the hero of Ooo.

_Finn._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. It took me months to put this on. I Am SORRY! :'( <strong>

**And it's time to bring in the flames, I know, send me a private message and I'll deal with that personally. I don't people (possibly little kids... you never know...) to see things like: "WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO F&#*ING LONG TO UPLOAD?" Okay? I want to keep this friendly. Now, I know that after this, you won't really trust me to make Chpt. 9 so quickly. I don't blame you for it, in fact you're most likely right, but the good side is that I DID put this on.**

**So before you get all Flamey, just remember, I'm only human...**

**Peace out my readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I'm back! You missed me? Probably more along the lines of "Where the heck are you?" Right? Anyway, I've been thinking about you readers for some time, and I was like "When am I going to write Chpt. 9? Come on, they're waiting!" It's been like...4-5 months? WOW. If you waited for that long...I love you, I just do, cause if you are _that _patient then you deserve something, go out and by yourself something really fancy right now. **

**And also, I've read some comments and saw that one said that Finn seems too evil, so I'm working on fixing that, maybe a "dark righteous" feel? Idk, but yeah...Chpt.9! W00T... yeah..**

* * *

><p>Marceline wanted to strangle him right then and there, this being all his fault, but she couldn't; he was her best friend and he was deathless now so there was no point of doing so.<p>

"Hey Marceline, what's up?" asked Finn being friendly as if nothing ever happened.

Marceline, knowing how much damage Finn has caused already just it being one day, had replied, "Not much." How she wanted to complain about what he has done to her reputation already, but she knew she couldn't, seeing as how he's a newborn vampire; they always have temper issues when first become one, so he could fly off the chain at any moment. She, being the vampire queen, has had to deal with many of those newborns, and knowing how they can get and how much fighting know-how Finn has, she worries that he will the hardest to control. _Argh, _Marceline had thought, _I still can't believe that I was able to memorize all that junk from my dad…_

"So, Marceline, you wanna go scare some people in the dark?" Finn had said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I would Finn, but-" Come_ on think of something….. _She looked around, _Darn it, focus girl! You've made up lots of stories, surely you can think of one on the spot… _"-I can't because I have to go visit my dad in the Nightoshpere…"

"You have to go visit your dad in the Nightoshpere?..."

"Yeah."

Finn stared at her with a confused look, but eventually he just shrugged it off, "Whatever Marceline." He started to fly off; she couldn't stand not telling him the truth, so she caught up to him before he could exit the cave.

"Finn wait," she called from behind him, "I-I lied, I'm not really going to visit my dad. I just didn't want to tell you what was really on my mind."

Finn turned around, "I thought so. So, what's really going on?"

Marceline looked down, and then back to him, "You shouldn't have tricked me into turning you into a vampire." She said with confidence. "You're too young, your endless energy and eager attitude will be your demise. Plus, you don't have that much self-control, you can't control your bloodlust, which you proved with-" She was interrupted by laughter; Finn had started to laugh at her comments. "What's so funny Finn, I'm serious."

Finn calmed down, "No, it's just funny how you became all 'brainiac' on me. You started to sound like PB."

Marceline blushed, something she used to rarely do, but now it's become more often, "But Finn you don't understand, you sucked Jake's blood, and you nearly killed him!"

Finn's smile was completely wiped off his face; he looked at her with shock. _Did she really just say I sucked Jake's blood? _Finn had thought. _Impossible, I'd never do that to my best bud and brother. She's lying! She has to be!_

"He's at the Candy Kingdom being tended to. You're lucky I found him or he would've-"

"SHUT UP!" Finn shouted, interrupting Marceline's sentence, "You're lying to me, I would never do that!" Finn tried to reassure himself.

"I wish I was but I'm not, you caused some serious damage already, and it's only been a day. You hurt my reputation too, everyone thinks I sucked Jake's blood but-"

"That's it! You sucked Jake's blood!" Finn pointed a finger at her, "You're just putting the blame on me! How could you Marceline?" Tears started to form in his eyes. "I thought we were friends."

"Finn we are, you just need to listen to me." She tried to get closer to him but his eyes started to glow red with anger. _Just as I worried, his emotions are taking over his powers._ Marceline had thought.

"How am I supposed to listen to you if you sucked Jake's blood?" He looked at her with disgust, his hands were in fists, and his voice started to crack do to him yelling while his was crying.

"But I didn't!" Marceline yelled back at him.

"NO, I'm not listening to you; I'm going to the Candy Kingdom and check on him." He dashed out of the cave and towards the Candy Kingdom, Marceline followed, but she couldn't once she got there, the Guardians were still to be activated if she tried to go into the Kingdom. Finn went inside but Marceline was stopped by the Guardians; one had caught her in their hand.

"Let me go!" She shouted just like before.

"I cannot let you pass under-" The Guardian began.

"-Under strict orders from Bonnie….YEAH, YEAH, I get it!" Marceline finished for the guardian, "But I really need to be in there," she pointed to the castle, "someone might get hurt!"

"The only threat here is you," it put her down in front of the gate, "Now be gone with you!" and with that, it went back to its dormant state.

Marceline fell and lay on the ground and looked up at the stars.

"Great," she said, "Back to square one."

* * *

><p><strong>So, my lovely, lovely readers this is a short chapter, but at least I let you know I didnt give up on it. So, if Marceline seems too...idk how to put it.."Princess Bubblegum" to you if you know what I mean, just think, Marceline is the Queen of all vampires, so you think she'd know her stuff about newborn vampires... so yeah. And seeing as how on many vampire related things I've seen kid vampires are usually out of control and so are newborns with their bloodlust overdrive. <strong>

**So put them together and you got one _really_ over-hyper vampire. But anyway, I hope you like this short chapter and I hope the next one will be on in at least... a month...(fail I know)**

**Peace my readers! **


End file.
